little bird
by Aranel43
Summary: one shots about robin and the justice league *pre series* rated T for future entries and just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**justice league and robin one shots**

**k basically this is a bunch of one shots involving the justice league getting to know robin. please be nice this is my first story oh and please please please review I would love to know what to do better.**

**disclaimer: if i owned young justice or justice league would i really be putting this on FANfiction**

The league was up against the wall. Literally. They were chained to the wall. Lex Luthor's new robot somehow knew all their weaknesses and had beaten the whole league. Superman struggled against his kryptonite chains uselessly. Wonder woman was unable to take her chains off as they were welded to her invincible bracelets.***** green lantern was covered in yellow dust and coughing. flash had heavy cuffs, to heavy to vibrate through. hawk girl's wings were tied together and Batman had at least 3 sets of chains, feet cuffs and a shock collar.

"Jeez Lex" flash joked "what's up with the complete lockdown on bats, you almost look scared of him" "that would be my fault flash boy" they heard a cackle as the joker stepped into the light. "I'm well aware of batsy's skills in escaping. Which reminds me while I have you..." here he stepped up to batman "I might as well" he trailed off and pulled out a knife the league stiffened and struggled but batman just glared. "Oh come on batsy just a teeny weeny bit of fear and pleading pleeeeeaaaassse" Joker whined. GL spoke up "step away from him joker". The rest of the league agreed loudly. Joker looked to Lex "what do you think baldy just a little blood please". Lex sighed "you disgust me but go ahead" the joker cackled and stabbed the knife into batman's side. Batman grunted as the rest of the league started yelling at the joker." Aww you guys are no fun I'll be back later to have some more fun with batboy here". Then he skipped out bloody knife in hand. lex luthor followed muttering something about b-list villians.

Wonder woman immediately looked at batman "are you okay" batman winced "I've had worse don't worry about me'. Hawkgirl spouted out "I'd like to hit him with my mace if we can get out." Batman spoke up 'listen help is on the way." They all stared at him "and who might that be" green lantern" in case you havent noticed we are all chained here." "I must admit batman I am rather curious who is coming" remarked j'onn. Batman responded quietly wincing a little as he spoke. "I can't say anything they might still be watching and I want our help to not be programmed into the robot". The league fell silent as Lex and joker walked in. "yes batman please do tell." Lex said staring him down batman just glared at him till he backed away. The joker came forward with his knife again "don't worry lexy I can talk to him about it" running the knife against batman's face. Just then a cackle was heard throughout the room and it wasn't joker.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you joker the mysterious voice" said "it would not make me very happy". The league looked around for the source of the voice. "Oh it's you bird boy" joker said flipping his knife in his hand "get down here so we can play". A batarang struck the knife out of jokers hand and a small boy dropped out of the rafters. He was dressed in red yellow and green and had a mini utility belt. The league stared' if this was the help batman promised they were doomed' and why did batman call a little boy. The boy then proceeded to run towards joker and flipped up and over him kicking him to the ground as he went. The joker got up and came at him with the knife but the boy dogded him for a few moments and then punched him knocking him out. He saw Lex remove the controller for the robot and quickly performing a series of extremely difficult acrobatic moves knocked it out of his hands and put Lex in a sleeper hold. Lex slumped to the ground and the boy turned to the league "oh by the ways I'm robin.'

He then turned and got his mentor loose and tended to him. they watched him silently patching up batman wondering who this robin was that batman let him help him. After this was done the two bats freed the league. batman looked at the league by the ways this is my partner and protege. Superman turned to robin and said "how old are you." Robin looked to Batman for permission to tell his age batman nodded. "I'm 9". Superman sent a reproachful and angry face at batman.

'Clark before you say anything about being irresponsible and letting a child fight" "hey" robin protested "may I remind you he just took down joker and Lex Luthor in about ten minutes" batman said that batman and robin exited the room robin looking proud as he looked at his mentor "did I do good daddy" "of course you did" said batman. all the league could do was stare in shock.

**so did i do okay? if i decide to continue the next one will involve fear gas. send me suggestions if you liked it sorry if its shortish i'll work on that**

*** okay for those of you who dont know wonder woman loses her powers when chains are welded to her amazonian bracelets just a little fun fact there.**


	2. fear

**Fear **

**Hey this is the second story thanks for reviewing. I probably won't get these out Quite so fast but the story was on my mind and I had to write it out. Gremlinx I really appreciate that you told what I was doing wrong in a nice way I noticed the errors to late. Anyways here goes.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned young justice a. batgirl would be a thing by now and b. every episode would focus on robin so no I don't own it**

Wonder woman and flash sat at the monitor womb. Flash was predictably flirting with wonder woman and wonder woman was as usual trying to ignore him. She picked up a magazine and started reading it. They both turned their heads as the zeta beam went off. **Recognized Batman 02. **They saw batman stagger in clutching something under his cape. Batman stuttered out "help…. Fear gas….rrrrobin." before collapsing revealing an unconscious robin and a gunshot wound to the stomach. Flash reacted first "Batman" he cried picking him up and rushing him to the watchtower's medbay. Wonder woman gently picked up robin and followed suit. So far the boy just appeared to be unconscious but she would have him examined once Batman was attended to.

As wonder woman was setting robin down a blood curdling scream left his mouth. Wonder woman shook his shoulders. "Robin robin what's wrong tell me what's wrong. He only responded with another scream. "nu nu mami tati va rog nu bruce nu ne lasa nu!" Wonder woman flew to flash "Flash is Batman awake yet something is wrong with Robin and I do not know what to do." "Didn't he say something about fear gas; I think we should call J'onn and Superman." Wonder woman rushed to do that, Robin's cries echoing down the corridors. As she flew she saw many league members put their heads out of the doors and send her questioning looks. All she said in response was "Robin"

By the time she had contacted Superman and J'onn there were at least 10 league members trying to wake robin up. "Diana what's wrong with him?" Shayera sent her a worried look. He was sweating and crying by now and the league was having to hold him down. They heard the zeta beams in the distance and a few seconds later Superman and J'onn entered. J'onn placed his hands on either side of Robin's head and gasped pulling back. "J'onn what is it?" superman asked. "He is in intense emotional pain right now we need to wake him up soon."

Superman knelt next to Robin and Grabbed him forcing him to look at his face. "Robin wake up it's not real whatever it is, you just need to come back to us." "Nu Nu tati bruce va rog nu Unchi Clark nu me lasa mami Diana nu mor. Nu Shayera, Barry, J'onn, John Nu me lasa prea. I-am ucide singur-ma omoare acum. Tati bruce Nu nu nu!" Superman turned to J'onn do you understand him "yes he is saying no daddy bruce please uncle Clark do not leave me mommy Diana do not die no Shayera, Barry, J'onn, john do not leave me too. I am alone kill me kill me now. Daddy bruce no" wonder woman almost cried "he called me mommy" J'onn spoke up "I believe he is seeing us all dead in his dream." Hawk woman grabbed Robin and said "Robin we are all here you are not alone we will never leave you just wake up we all need you to wake up"

suddenly Robin's eyes shot open he gasped and started sobbing "you were all dead just like my mom and dad you all fell" the room fell silent except for Robin's continued sobs. "Robin what do you mean like your mom and dad?" "you won't tell Batman will you?" he sighed when they nodded and continued. "batman took me in after my parents John and Mary Grayson were murdered by Tony Zucco. We were trapeze artists in the circus and he sabotaged the wires. They fell to their deaths." He started to sob again. The league stood motionless horrified something like that had happened to someone so young. "I'm sorry I am acting so weak." Wonder woman hugged him. "Robin you don't need to always be emotionless we are here for you." "my name isn't Robin its Richard Grayson but you can call me Dick" he removed his mask revealing deep blue eyes.

"man batman is going to kill me." Robin muttered. "no just make you do chores at the watchtower" everyone looked up to see Batman leaning on the door frame. "Bruce!" robin ran to him "you're alright" Batman looked at the rest of the league "thank you for waking him if he had been asleep much longer he could have died." "so _Bruce _what was that stuff?" flash looked at Batman. "One of the Gotham villain's scarecrow's concoctions fear gas; it causes you to see your deepest fear it can be deadly though most of the time you just have to wait it out." "Robin I'm so sorry I was not there to help you" Batman looked over at Robin" superman looked up grinning "Batman I haven't seen you show this much emotion ever. Robin must be a good influence." Batman just glared and said "I still have a store of Kryptonite Clark don't test me." The rest of the league did their best to stifle laughter.

Robin spoke up "Batman can we go home now?" batman with a slightly softer look in his eyes said "sure we'll go right now." On their way out Robin looked back and then ran over giving the league hugs and saying "thank you; you guys are the best" then he ran to Batman and they teleported to the Batcave. The league just smiled.

**By the ways I know wally west was the flash on justice league but for young justice purposes I made him Barry Allen. Once again please review and if you have ideas for me send them in. **


	3. mommy part 1

**3rd one shot but there will be a second part to this. just some bonding between Diana and Robin **

**disclaimer: well since my disclaimer last time appears to be magical cause it came true. if i owned young justice a. there would have been an episode where dick reveals his identity and b. there would have been an episode with lots of gotham villains. so i dont own it...**

**review please and tell me what to do better**

Mommy pt. 1

Wonder woman looked at the clock it was 2 in the morning. Who could be calling this early? Her phone rang again and she looked at the caller ID: Bruce Wayne. She groaned and answered "Bruce what do you need". "Diana I have a mission from the league that will put me out of country for a few days and Alfred is visiting relatives could Robin stay with you for a few days?" "She responded of course Bruce I'd be happy to take care of him". "Thanks Diana I really appreciate it" his voice came from the phone. She hung up and tried to go back to sleep but ended up thinking about how excited she was to spend time with batman's kid.

Bruce dropped by the next day with Dick in tow. Diana couldn't help think how cute he was even though both bats probably would have killed her if they had known what she was thinking. She smiled at dick "hey you ready to stay with me." He smiled up at her "yeah it sounds like fun to stay with Dad's girlfri… Bruce put his hand over Dick's mouth. "Diana I have to go but I still need someone to patrol Gotham would you?" "Sure me and Robin can handle it can't we." He nodded. With a last warning to Dick to be good he was gone.

Diana looked at Dick "so what was that you were about to call me?" a few hours later after they had talked about everything from Bruce to who was the most ridiculous league member aka plastic man Dick looked up at her and announced it was time for patrol. She looked at her watch; it was 12 wow the bats really did stay out late. She sighed and told him to suit up. Then they proceeded to Gotham. She had never really liked Gotham especially at night (who does) and it killed her to see a kid as sweet as Robin putting his life on the line for it.

She watched him carefully and worried every time something happened but Robin always managed to take down whatever thugs they ran into. She was amazed by his skill level at his age. At one point after relieving a man of his gun while wonder woman took the other two men down; robin broke the silence "well this is boring nothing is happening tonight." She stared at him and said "well what is a normal night like?" she was a little scared to hear the answer. "At least one mob boss and or a super villain like Joker." She frowned hearing the clown's name; they had heard a good bit about him at the watchtower.

"Robin I don't like hearing you have to deal with that on a regular basis." She said in a worried voice. He smirked "you sound just like da- Batman when you say that he always freaks out when we run across him." She was startled to hear about Batman being "freaked out" about anything. Good to know he was human. Well sort of human. She looked at the gigantic watch tower in the distance. It read 4 o'clock. "Time to call it a night Robin; even for a bat" she continued seeing him open his mouth about to protest.

They reached her apartment and they got ready for bed. When she came to check on Robin he was under the covers already snoring. He looked adorable. She shook her head. Even Bats sleep sometimes I guess. As she turned to leave she heard a small voice "good night mom." She turned around shocked but he was already out again. Mom she thought to herself he had called her that before but under the influence of fear gas. She had assumed it was the hallucinations because he never mentioned it or called her that again. But really he was like son to her. she tried out the word again; Mom. She smiled; she could definitely get used to that.


End file.
